


A Sonnet, By William the Bloody

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, bloody awful poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: Spike writes a sonnet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr some folks were talking about Spike's line in the last issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics Season 10, where he mentions that they gave Dawn the power to open portals on Earth by writing a sonnet in the Vampyr book, wondering if he meant that literally, and if so, exactly what that sonnet said, and just how terrible it would have to be. I could not possibly leave speculation like that to dangle, and so!

Attend me, Fates! Tis you my pen implore  
We Furies now pursue D'Hoffryn's flight  
A Key there is for ev'ry door:  
A Dawn for e'en the darkest Night

To grim Arashmaharr he runs, the cur  
And we shall follow if the Door be ope'd  
Our vengeance be not stayed nor...  


_Bugger, what rhymes with 'cur?' For fuck's sake, Harris, that's not part of the poem! Scratch it out! Here, give me the rubber, I'll change 'cur' to 'hound.'_

To grim Arashmaharr he runs, the hound  
And we shall follow if the Door be ope'd  
Stay not our rightful vengeance till he's found!  
The echo of our footsteps chill his hopes!  


In this dread Book my words are drawn  
The Key creates the Door which it unlocks   
Upon the rising of this glorious Dawn  
D'Hoffryn's pride be dashed upon its rocks!  


And now the Doors of Earth be opened wide  
The ponce may run, but lo, he cannot hide.  


_\--Wm. T. Bloody_


End file.
